Love at Gunpoint
by Canela-Spice
Summary: One-shot. It was then he realized he loved Orihime. Pools of blood gushed out of her. He would never be able to tell her how he really felt, would he?


**A/N**: This story has been eating at me for the whole week till finally I typed it up. I'm not that confident about it because there is a scene in here that I kinda didn't know how to write but I did the best I could, but still I hope you read all the way through.

**Summary: **One-shot. It was then he realized he loved Orihime. Pools of blood gushed out of her. He would never be able to tell her how he really felt, would he?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Love at gunpoint.

"So what kind of chips should we get for the party?" Her long auburn hair bounced around her as she entered the drugstore. She resembled a child excited and hyper about being able to pick out a toy from the toy store. Her smile was big and her eyes shined. She truly did enjoy every minute of her life even the small things about it. "Do you think we'll need drinks too?" She ran over to the snack aisle, observing the large variety of family sized chips.

Ichigo strolled along to Orihime's side. He watched as the girl studied the chips in awe, like she wanted to buy every single bag. He bet she would if she had the money. "Any brand is fine and we don't need soda we have plenty at the house." Orihime's body was bent over as she scanned all the bags. Ichigo blushed when he noticed her buttocks in the air. Her short uniform skirt revealed her slim creamy legs

Orihime pouted. "But that doesn't help be chose." The girl couldn't help but feel a bit pressured. There were so many brands to pick from and so little time. Everything looked tasty but what if she got something that Yuzu and Karin didn't like (it was their birthday party after) would they be mad at her? She shook her mind of the thought. "W-what kind of chips do your sister's like?"

Ichigo tried to look at anything but Orihime's butt wiggling in the air but he couldn't help it; he was a seventeen-year-old boy after all. "O-oh auh…" Her question caught him off guard. He quickly changed his sight to the line of refrigerated drinks behind them. "I-it really doesn't matter, they'll eat anything." He placed his hands in his pockets trying not to look guilty.

"Oh man that still doesn't help me pick." Finally she squatted down to the lower level of chips. She was so low to the floor that the tips of her hair touched the ground. "Well how about these." She picked up a red family sized bag of Doritos.

The carrot top took a breath, relived her well-toned butt was out of the air. "Sure those will do." He was surprised he mustered up the will power to look the other way. "Get about three big bags and head to the counter, I'm going to get plastic cups." He watched as she bounced up with a smile, cradling the bags to her chest. She nodded an "alright" then went towards the front. Ichigo didn't notice he smiled as she happily walked away.

As the carrot top scanned the rest of the next aisle he couldn't find the plastic cups. "Maybe they just ran out?" Which weird since they were fully stocked with plastic plates, forks and napkins. He couldn't just go home with out the cups, what would the guest drink out of? It wasn't that many people coming over anyways so he figures they could just use the glasses, then he thought who would wash the glasses when everyone was finished? Yuzu and Karin wouldn't since it was their birthday and he already knew his father wouldn't and he sure as hell wasn't going to do it. "I guess I'll just go ask the cashier if they have any."

As the strawberry slowly cruzed down the row he noticed the store had become quiet. The ringing up of items had stopped and he was sure Orihime would have made conversation with the cashier, but everything was… silent. As Ichigo got closer to the end of the aisle his eyebrow started to twitch. He hated when it would do that since every time it trembled it meant something bad would happen…wait. He jolted to the end of the row and couldn't believe his eyes.

A man with all black attire stood firmly behind Orihime, her body mashed against his with his hand over her mouth, his other hand holding a gun pointing at the male cashier. "Put the money in the bag!" He shouted.

Afraid of being killed the young cashier grabbed the brown bag that the robber slammed onto the counter. His next move was opening the register and pulling out all the money, shoving it into the bag. "H-here you go…" he placed the bag back onto the counter hoping he didn't have to directly hand it to him.

"N-no fucking way…" He paused. "Theres no fucking way that was all the money in that god damn register!" He shouted. "You know how many stores I've robbed my whole life? Enough to know that what you put in that bag wasn't even two-hundred dollars. There must be some secret safe you have here." The mugger talked as if his experience with robbing drugstores was great. He knew what he wanted and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone to get it.

The cashier's hands where shaking and his face started to sweat. "W-we do but only the manager has the key for…" He then saw Ichigo standing shocked behind the mugger. He wanted to tell the boy to run, maybe he could get help, but there was no way he could. The crook would shoot him before he even made it to the door.

"What the fuck are you looking at." He turned his head but kept his aim on the cashier. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled while making eye contact with the carrot top. "Ayee, I thought you said this girl was the only one in the store!" He yelled back.

"I-I thought she was." The cashier's voice cracked under the pressure.

The robber smirked. "I see…" He paused. "Get from behind the counter and stand next to that boy. I want to keep my eyes on all of you." He ordered. With his loud angry voice and gun in hand, he knew the cashier would do anything he said. "Hurry it up I don't have all day!" He watched as the boy mad his way to the orange haired kid's side, his gun following his every move. "See, now was that so hard?" He teased now facing Ichigo and the cashier.

Ichigo just stood there like he was in some kind of trance. This couldn't be happening right; this had to be some kind of dream. He was being held at gunpoint while Orihime held hostage in the arms of the gunpointer was this really the end for them? Damn it. "Y-you have your money, why don't you just leave?" Ichigo managed to speak up. He cursed himself for sounding so weak, especially in front of Orihime, the one person he swore to always protect. Damn it all to hell.

The robber laughed. "Because I want more…" He started. "See this tiny two hundred isn't going to cut it for me. I already have a plan to get me three times as much as this." He spoke as if he knew what he was talking about, not at all concerned of how crazy he sounded. "See I plan on princess here calling the police, once she gives them the location of the store she'll then hand the phone to me and that's when I'll make a deal with them. Asking for money and a free get away in exchange for you're lives." He laughed again. "Isn't that a brilliant idea?"

As the laugh of the mugger echoed through Ichigo's ears he watched as Orihime started to cry, tears streaming down her face. There was no doubt in his mind that the princess was scared for her life and there was no way he could help her. The burden of not being able to save her troubled him even more then the thought of a gun being aimed at his head. There was nothing he could do but watch her cry.

The robber felt the wetness of Orihime's tears hit his hand. "What the…? " He looked down at her and saw her terrified face. "Dumb bitch who told you you could get your tears on me!" He took his gun and knocked her on top of her head. Orihime screamed into his hand as the pain rushed through her. She thought that she would pass out or her head would start bleeding. The pain of the heavy gun hitting against her head hurt like hell.

"INOUE!" Ichigo yelled. He started to run forward. He wanted to beat that crap out of that guy. He didn't understand how any man could hit an innocent girl in the head with a gun. Rage boiled up in the Kurosaki, three steps way from him now, he figured he had enough time to get the gun away from him. His next step would be getting Orihime away then fighting the guy one on one.

"I don't think so." The robber whispered as he placed the gun to Orihime's head. He felt the girl flinch under him as she felt the coldness connect with the side of her head. He laughed at how fast the orange haired boy stopped in his tracks. "As I thought, this must be your girlfriend." He paused. "You don't want to see her brains blown out of her head, do you? Because I sure as hell wouldn't mind it." He smirked. "Do you know what else I wouldn't mind seeing…?" He removed his head from Orihime's mouth, sliding it down her throat and into her shirt, aggressively grabbing hold of her left breast. "The tits on this bitch." He then dug his hand into her bra and started to massage her roughly. "So what do they look like? I bet their soft and perky, right?" He laughed evilly.

Even more tears fell from Orihime's silver eyes. She wanted to tell the man to stop, screaming and shouting at him but she couldn't, He held a gun to her head. She rather him fondle her then kill her. It was still embarrassing though, while he played with her Ichigo watched. Maybe it would be better if he shot her, riding her of such humiliation.

Ichigo's hand's crushed into fist and all his muscles tensed up, he really did what to kill this man. "Get the hell away from Inoue!" He growled through his closed teeth. His mind was thinking of a thousand different ways to murk the scum, but every conclusion to each strategy had Orihime lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her, there was no way Ichigo would get even close without him pulling the trigger. Fuck.

The robber smirked. "So you get mad when I do that?" He teased. "What about when I do this?" He yanked his hand out of Orihime's white blouse, then as fast as he ripped his hand from her breast he went under her skirt, pushing her underwear to the side of her valley so he could feel her. "She's so warm." He moved his index finger around trying to undergo every part of her, trying to get a moan out of her.

"Leave her alone!" Ichigo's face red from anger. This man was breaking every single one of the Kurosaki's nerves; a couple more and he wouldn't be able to hold his rage in. The only reason he didn't plunge at him was because he held a gun to Orihime's head. Fuck that, he had to do something soon.

Orihime couldn't take it anyone. She didn't care if he shot her, she had way to much pride for herself then to just stand there and let him do that to her. "Stop it!" She cried then crushed her thighs together hoping that would stop him from toying with her. "Just stop!" This had to be the most Orihime cried her whole life. Was it possible to run out of tears?

"So your trying to fight back." Actually the rubber was shocked she tried to defend herself. Did her life not mean anything to her? "You try doing that again and it won't be you I kill, it'll be your little boyfriend over there." He laughed because he knew she wouldn't resist him since it wasn't her life he was threatening but Ichigo's. He smirked when he felt her legs open up. "So you'll be a good girl now? Great." He laughed and continued with his assaulting.

Really? At first the robber was threatening Ichigo with Orihime's life, and now he was threatening Orihime with Ichigo's life. He really was a sick man. "Inoue don't think about me! You have to fight him!" He shouted. Ichigo really didn't care if he got shot at, there would be a chance that the robber would missed him, and that's when the Kurosaki would lunge his attack, it was a probability but still…

"Kurosaki-kun I can't do…" Orihime's breathing started to get heavy. The constant moving he was doing with his fingers was turning her on. She didn't want it to happen but it was something she couldn't help. Hell she had to fight to keep from moaning. "I-I don't… want you to…die." She spoke in-between breaths. She could feel the bulge in the robber's pants grow and throb on her lower back. Not only was this man a thief put a pervert as well.

"Stop talking or I'll shoot them both!" He shouted at Orihime.

Both? Ichigo almost forget the cashier was standing beside him. The boy looked young, probably the same age as Ichigo. He wondered if they went to the same school, he didn't look familiar. At that moment Ichigo had an idea. There was one robber and three of them, if he could find some what to communicate with the boy beside him then his plan might work, but would he be willing to help or would he be to scared? Ichigo then saw from the corner of his eye the cashier was looking at him. Was he thinking the same plan? The Kurosaki winked his left eye at him and the boy winked back. Perfect.

"Now grind on me."

Orihime's eyes widened. Wasn't it enough that he was playing with her? Now he wanted her to grind on him? Heck no she wouldn't do that. This guy wasn't just robbing the store but using her as his sex toy.

"Do it damn it!"

"Inoue just do it." Ichigo called to her.

Orihime made eye contact with the boy. "I-I can't…" Sooner or later she would have to do it, if she didn't the robber would kill Ichigo. "I-I…" She didn't know what to do even though she knew she should know. He was threatening to shoot Ichigo; she should be able to muster the courage to keep him from danger.

"Inoue just do it. I promise everything will be alright if you do." He didn't want to sound to obvious. Hopefully the robber didn't catch on. He wondered if Orihime even caught on. "I promise…" He repeated.

For some reason Orihime stopped crying. _I promise_…. When Ichigo promised something he meant it. Even so he wouldn't want Orihime to do something so… so disgusting like grind on a fully erected man, he wouldn't, not in a million years…unless. He must have a plan other wise he wouldn't tell her to do that, after all he promised that everything would be alright. He promised. "O-okay." She mumbled then positioned herself onto his bulge starting to move her butt in a circular motion.

"Oh yeah…" The mugger started to breath hard as well, continuing to rub his finger around in Orihime trying to get her wet. "P-put more pressure on it…" After she did what she was told his natural habits made him thrust forward. He wanted to feel all of her now. His lips made contact with Orihime's ear. "I want to be inside you…" He whispered.

At that moment Orihime stopped everything. He wanted to be inside her? She knew what that meant and she wasn't going to go that far with him. Hell he looked like he was in his thirties, Old enough to be her father! No no no no no!

"Who told you to stop moving!"? With both hands the robber grabbed onto Orihime's hips and pushed her back on him, making her rotate her hips. He closed his eyes, the feeling was amazing to him but he needed more of her. Way more…

As soon as Ichigo saw the mugger closes his eyes both him and the cashier bolted forward. "I'll get the gun you get Inoue!" He yelled at the boy. Ichigo's hands reached out, he was almost there, he almost had it… almost.

As soon as the robber herd The Kurosaki's words his eyes jolted open. He saw the two coming towards him, they were going to attack. The mugger didn't have time to shoot one of them it would take up to much time to bring his arm all the way back up and pull the trigger…

**BAM**

The sound of the gun going off rang in Ichigo's ears. He looked down and patted his body; he didn't feel any pain… he wasn't the one that got shot. He looked over at the cashier and he was doing the same, patting down his body to see if he had gotten shoot… but he didn't. INOUE! He looked up, he wanted to be wrong, he prayed he was wrong…

"I shot your girlfriend." The robber started to laugh. He then removed his finger out of her and pushed her body forward.

"INOUE!" Ichigo caught her in time, but his legs were trembling so much that he also fell in the process. Damn it damn it damn it. "INOUE!" He screamed again hoping she would respond with her loving 'Kurosaki-kun.' But she didn't… He turned her around so that he could look at her face. Her eyes where shut and her hair was sticking to her face, even dead she looked beautiful. "INOUE PLEASE!" He lightly shook her but still no response. Blood was pouring out of her stomach also staining Ichigo. Damn it to hell.

_"Would you like to walk to school together Kurosaki-kun?" She smiled._

_"Oh look Kurosaki-kun it's a butterfly." She smiled._

_"You mean so much to me Kurosaki-kun." She smiled._

_"Our friends are waiting Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled._

_"I know it's kind of cheesy but, do you think we'll be friends forever Kurosaki-kun?" She smiled._

_Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun…_ He would never hear Orihime speak his name again. He would never see her smile again…

It was then he realized, life without Orihime would be meaningless.

It was then he realized… he loved her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo shouted while spring up with his eyes wide open. He was in his room, in his bed. It was just a dream.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

That voice, it couldn't be could it? The Kurosaki turned his head and saw her… Orihime. She was kneeling at his bedside, Yuzu and Karin where standing by the door. "I-Inoue?" He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, alive and right beside him. He wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. It was just to good to be true.

"I-I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun I didn't mean to come in your room," She started. "Yuzu, Karin and I were getting ready for bed when he herd you having a nightmare." She looked up at him and blushed. The moonlight was seeping through his window and it made him glow, he was as beautiful as ever. "A-again I'm sorry…" After not getting a reaction from him Orihime figured he must be angry." I-I'll just leave…" She stood to her feet, her bangs hiding her sad silver eyes.

As soon as Orihime turned her back to him Ichigo couldn't help it, his hand reach out and grabbed her's. He knew he had startled her because he felt her flinch but he didn't care. "Inoue!" He pulled her down into his bed and held her in his arms. "Inoue…" His chin was onto of her head, he could smell her, she smelt like…Orihime. He planted his noise in her hair then kissed her head. "I thought I lost you, with out telling you that…"

Orihime gripped onto his shirt while her face was planted in his chest. With out telling her what? She needed to know, she wanted to know. "Ichigo I…" She was going to tell him, that she had feeling for him for years but he beat her to it.

"That I love you." He whispered.


End file.
